De l'Autre Côté du Miroir  Version alternative 1
by Chrystalie
Summary: Première version d'une fanfic inspirée par l'épisode "De l'Autre Côté du Miroir" de la série SG1.  Pour les fans de Sam/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

_Ce fanfic se situe vers la saison 3 de stargate, il est librement inspiré de la série et de l'épisode du même nom **« De l'autre côté du miroir ».**_

_Il est le premier des deux fanfics qui seront « issu » de cet épisode._

_Veuillez d'avance excusez les quelques fautes et incohérences, je n'ai pas de bêta reader (et je ne sais pas où se trouvent ses bestioles là :))_

_Vous pourrez différencier les deux personnages identiques par l'aide des italiques, que j'ai utilisé pour faciliter la compréhension de certains dialogues._

_En espérant quand même que vous passerez de bons moments en lisant cette fic._

_Merci et bonne lecture._

_P,s: Mon autre fanfic n'est pas à l'abandon, mais je l'ai mis de côté en attendant que l'inspiration revienne. Pardonnez moi l'attente :)_

/

Le temps s'était figé dans la pièce.

Elle était vivante. Vivante.

Il n'était pas chez lui mais qu'importe, il pouvoir à nouveau la voir, tout lui dire.

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son sourire …

_Jack: Mon dieu, Sam …_

Le Jack de cette réalité regardait son « double » s'approcher de son second et lui caresser le visage. Il serra les poings.

Sam elle, n'osait plus bouger. Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle et elle avait aussi « notifié » la présence de deux Jack.

Visiblement, celui qui était face à elle n'était pas « son » Jack.

Elle s'écarta, bien que bouleversée par sa manière, si particulière, de la regarder.

Le Jack actuel était colonel, l'autre Ltc, un moyen comme un autre de les différencier.

Gral Hammond: Colonel, s'il vous plait. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre présence ici?

_J: Pardonnez moi mon général. Je reviens d'une mission commando sur P3X917. Nous avons déjouer la menace Goaoul 'd présente, pris ensuite la porte et je me suis retrouvé face à vos hommes, me visant avec leurs PKM, seul, sans mon équipe._

H: Vous êtes donc entrain de me dire que vous ne savez pas comment vous avez atterris ici?

_J: Non. Ce qui me rassure mon général, c'est que vous ne semblez pas perturber par ma présence. Donc votre dimension a déjà utilisé le miroir, au moins une fois._

T: En effet.

_J: Bon eh bien, reste plus qu'à retrouver la bonne dimension et je ne vous ennuierai plus longtemps._

Jack toussa, ce qui fit apparaître un doute sur le visage de son double.

J: C'est à dire que … (regardant son second)

S: Nous avons détruit le miroir.

_J: Vous plaisantez?_

J: Le peu de fois où nous (ou un autre nous) a utilisé cette porte aux milles dimensions, nous avons du prendre des risques pour sauver nos fesses et les leurs.

_J: Ce n'était pas une raison pour détruire cet objet. Bon qu'importe (serrant ses mains) je ne compte pas mourir ici. Sam, dis moi que tu as une idée._

S: Eh bien, il se peut que si vous avez pu venir par la porte des étoiles via une autre dimension, il se peut que le processus inverse puisse vous ramener. Mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

_J: J'ai confiance en toi._

Sam resta bouche bée, Jack lui, se racla la gorge.

H: Bon, Colonel, le Ltc va vous montrer votre chambre en attendant que vous puissiez retourner chez vous.

Les deux J: Ok.

/

Alors que le Ltc allait s'en aller, le colonel le retint.

_J: Attends, il faut que je te parle._

J: De quoi? On a déjà assez parlé je pense.

_J: Tu es toujours aussi accueillant avec tes invités?_

J: Tu n'es pas un invité, tu es moi !

_J: J'ai compris._

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui énerva encore un peu plus l'autre Jack.

_J: Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû être aussi familier avec elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, je n'aurai pas aimé que …_

J: Quoi, qu'est ce que tu insinues là?

_J: Tu n'es pas avec Sam?_

J: Bon dieu, non !

_J: Ah, étrange._

J: Étrange, qu'est ce qui est étrange?

_J: C'est la première fois que je tombe sur une dimension où je ne suis pas avec elle._

J: (Visiblement agacé) Je crois que je vais y aller.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

_J: Faut juste que tu saches quelque chose avant de retourner à tes petites occupations. _

_Elle est morte … dans mon monde._

_Elle est morte il y a un an et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver._

_3 années à travailler à ses côtés et seulement 6 mois pour l'aimer. Je l'avais demandé en fiançailles 2 jours avant qu'elle ne …_

_Enfin, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je n'ai pas perdu que Charlie, je l'ai aussi perdu elle._

J: Je suis désolé.

_J: C'est moi qui le suis, vraiment. Mais peut-être que je ne suis pas à même de pouvoir comprendre puisque depuis le temps, j'ai vraiment perdu la tête. (Soupirant). Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?_

J: Dis toujours

_J: Tu peux demander à Sam de passer? Je pense qu'elle aura sans doute du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'ai besoin d'elle, mais j'aimerai profiter un peu de sa présence … avant de retourner en enfer._


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques minutes après sa discussion avec son double, Jack tomba sur Sam dans le couloir principal.

J: Carter, ça tombe bien.

S: Oui, Ltc?

J: (se grattant le dessus de la tête) L'autre Jack aimerait vous voir,

S: Pourquoi? Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise face à la situation.

J: Bien que je conçois tout à fait votre malaise, vous allez sans doute poursuivre dans cet état car il a besoin de vous.

S: (s'arrêtant) Ah? Très bien.

/

_J: Sam, tu es là._

Tout en souriant, il invita la jeune femme a venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Il vit de suite son hésitation.

_J: Je te promets de ne rien te faire, n'aie aucune crainte._

S: D'accord.

Elle prit place, gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité.

_J: Est-ce que je peux tout te dire?_

S: Je ne sais pas.

_J: Ok. Jack t'a dit pourquoi je voulais te voir?_

S: Il m'a juste dit que vous avez besoin de moi.

_J: (Hochant le tête) C'est un bon résumé._

Il garda le silence quelques instants.

_J: Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. Je veux dire, dire au revoir à ma Sam. _

_C'était une mission ordinaire. SG1 était au complet, près à découvrir une nouvelle planète._

_Daniel n'arrêtait pas de sautiller dans tous les sens, il allait encore découvrir de nouvelles babioles à contempler et malmené, enfin, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. (Souriant)._

_Toi, tu étais juste heureuse du voyage, bien que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu avais envie de prendre des vacances._

_On est arrivé sur une terre comme on les connait. C'est à dire pleine d'arbres, de plaines et de Goaul'd très accueillant. _

_Habitués à être capturer, une fois un plan mis en place, nous sommes parvenus à nous enfuir mais peu de temps avant que nous arrivions devant la porte, j'ai entendu le bruit d'une arme jaffa. Je t'ai vu tomber sur le sol. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras pendant que les gars me couvraient mais il était déjà trop tard. Je n'ai rien pu faire. _

_On m'a ensuite dit que c'était la vie, le métier, qu'on connaissait les risques._

_Je me disais que j'étais entouré d'imbéciles, qui savaient très bien que tu allais devenir ma femme, que tu n'étais pas que mon second. Que non, ce n'était pas la vie._

_1 an demain, une éternité. _

_On aurait du partir en vacances, on aurait du faire gaffe en allant vers la porte, j'aurai du mourir avec toi, je … _

Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche, la gorge nouée au point de ne pouvoir en dire plus. Il releva la tête et vit la jeune femme sanglotante.

S: Jack, je suis tellement désolée.

_J: Ne le sois pas._

S: (se rapprochant de lui et tendant ses bras pour l'inviter à y venir) Viens...

J: Sam, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir sans toi.

Il la serra encore plus fort.

S: Je ne sais pas quoi te dire,

J: Alors ne dis rien.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux. Puis Jack s'écarta et l'embrassa. Sam ne put que répondre à son baiser, peu importe qu'il ne soit pas « lui ».

_J: (souriant) Peu importe les dimensions, tu es la femme la plus aimante que j'ai connu. Merci pour le cadeau que tu viens de me faire._

Elle sourit timidement, puis reprit sa place, un peu à distance, mais pas tant que ça.

_J: Mon idiot de double n'a jamais tenté … je veux dire … il doit être fou?_

S: (Riant) Non, il n'a rien tenté mais je ne l'y est pas encouragé non plus.

_J: Vous pouvez passer au dessus des lois, tu sais. Maintenant, si dans cette dimension, vous n'avez pas eu de coup de foudre, je peux comprendre. En fait, non, mais bon._

S: Oui. En tout cas pour moi, oui, dès le premier jour. Et quand bien même la loi sauterait, je ne sais pas s'il …

_J: Bougera ses fesses?_

S: (Riant encore) Oui.

_J: Tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider._

S: De quoi, non, je …

_J: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas non plus forcer les choses. S'il te plait, Sam. Je suis la personne la plus indiquée pour le convaincre qu'il est un abruti et qu'il devrait t'inviter à diner._

S: Je suis sûre que si je refuse, tu tenteras quand même.

_J: Tu me connais déjà bien, Samantha Carter._

Il la regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

S: D'accord.

_J: Cool, il y a un espoir alors._

S: Bon … je vais chercher une solution pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi.

_J: Merci encore._

S: Merci à toi.

Elle se leva et se posta devant la porte.

_J: Pourquoi?_

S: De confirmer ce que je pensais savoir de toi, je veux dire, de Jack.

_J: Que je suis un abruti romantique?_

S: (riant de plus belle) arrête, tu vas finir par me convaincre.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours plus tard, le général surprit tout le monde (ou presque) en convoquant les différentes équipes pour un briefing exceptionnel.

Quelques mots furent échangés et le nouveau règlement distribué.

Quand Sam arriva à l'article 8, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder les deux Jack. Celui ayant manifestement manigancé ce changement, souriant, l'autre, la tête baissée sur sa feuille, souriant aussi, bien que plus discrètement.

H: Pour éviter toute question, le président souhaite tout d'abord vous féliciter pour le travail en cours et déjà accompli. Il vous sait tous capable de discernement et bien que rien ne ce soit déclaré, aussi bien dans les différentes équipes SG que dans le reste de la base, des autorisations spécifiques seront distribuées à qui viendra m'en faire la demande officielle. Bien-sûr, le fait que nous fassions des exceptions à la règle concernant la loi de non fraternisation ne veut pas dire que vous pourrez tout vous permettre par la suite. J'attends de votre part un professionnalisme sans borne. Vous pouvez disposer.

On aurait presque pu entendre quelques petits cris de joie dans la salle, le général fit comme si de rien était. Il savait déjà qu'il y aurait quelques soldats dans son bureau, il savait ses personnes discrètes et vivant déjà avec quelqu'un occupant aussi la base.

Il se rendit compte que l'idée du Jack de l'autre dimension n'était vraiment pas stupide et qu'elle allait enlever bien des tensions dans ce lieu de commandement.

Il savait aussi que ça allait permettre à deux personnes en qui il a toute confiance de pouvoir peut-être, devenir le couple qu'il a toujours vu en eux. Il les a toujours considérés comme ses enfants, comment ne pas leur souhaiter le meilleur?

Sam se précipita vers la sortie pour rejoindre le Jack de l'autre dimension.

S: Je sais que c'est toi,

_J: Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas forcer les choses. Alors j'ai commencé par la seule excuse que l'autre Jack pourrait se donner. _

S: Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour convaincre le général … je veux dire, c'est tellement brutal.

_J: Secret d'état. (Souriant) Je vais devoir pour le coup garder le silence. Ravi néanmoins de voir que tu ne perds pas le sourire depuis la lecture de ce règlement. Ça me motive encore plus ! _

_Par contre, je vais te dire quelque chose que Sam elle même ne savait pas._

S: Je t'écoute

_J: J'avais menacé le président de quitter l'armée et de t'enlever si il ne créait pas un ajustement pour cette fichue loi._

S: Tu plaisantes?

_J: Pas le moins du monde_

Elle éclata de rire.

S: J'aurai aimé voir la tête du président.

_J: Moi aussi. Je crois que quelqu'un aimerait te parler (montrant discrètement l'autre Jack du regard)._

S: Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de lui parler. Ça me semble tellement naturel avec toi, mais tellement …

_J: Sans espoir avec lui?_

S: Presque.

_J: Écoute, je ne pense pas qu'il te repoussera mais il faudra aussi lui laisser le temps de venir vers toi._

S: Et s'il ne le fait pas?

_J: Sam … tu te poses trop de questions. Allez va !_

Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant et s'avança vers « son » Jack.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien se dire.

J: Je suppose que l'on doit ce changement à l'autre Jack.

S: Oui. (Reprenant son souffle) Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

J: Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, du moins, je crois, et vous?

S: Je pense aussi.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au labo, par pur automatisme. Une fois installé dans la pièce et tranquille, Jack reprit la parole.

J: Je n'aime pas vous voir avec lui.

S: (surprise) pourquoi?

J: Je vais sans doute paraître stupide mais je n'aime pas cette impression qui veut que je pense que vous vous éloignez de moi pour hum … l'autre moi.

S: Vous êtes jaloux de vous même?

Elle esquissa un sourire, amusée par la situation

J: N'importe quoi … (souriant aussi)

S: Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous restez et resterez prioritaire - _mon dieu, qu'est ce que je raconte -_ monsieur

J: C'est vrai ça, Carter?

S: (Rougissante) Oui.

J: Bon …

S: C'est juste que …

J: Oui?

S: Non rien Monsieur. Si vous le permettez, je vais retourner à mes recherches.

J: Allez-y Carter. Nous nous reverrons sans doute plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

_J: Jack, ça tombe bien !_

J: oui?

_J: Il faut qu'on parle_

J: Encore?

_J: Oui, allons au mess, je t'offre un verre_

J: (soupirant) Me connaissant, je dirais que si je refuse, tu vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'on t'envoie à coup de pied aux fesses chez toi?

_J: Bingo !_

J: Ok, go,

S'installant autour d'une des tables du lieu, vide par l'heure tardive, les deux Jack comblèrent rapidement le silence.

J: Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu parler?

_J: De Sam._

J: De la tienne ou Carter?

_J: La tienne, Jack._

J: Il n'y a pas de mienne et tu le sais.

_J: Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche? Tu ne l'aimes pas?_

J: (haussant un peu le ton) Ce n'est pas une question qui …

_J: (haussant aussi le ton) Si, s'en est une ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Est-ce que si il lui arrive quelque chose, tu seras un insensible con ou dans le même état que moi?_

J: Mais bordel … (tentant de calmer sa respiration) Je ne la mérite pas, je suis un connard égocentrique qui a rejoint l'armée pour mourir. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'une femme comme elle veuille de moi? Bien-sûr que si je venais à la perdre, j'en crèverai.

_J: C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. _

Ils se retournèrent quasi en même temps vers l'entrée, ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

S: Colonel … excusez moi de vous déranger, mais le général vous cherche et je … je vais vous laisser continuer. Messieurs. (elle salua et referma la porte de la salle, un peu violemment).

J: Merde …

_J: Bon, je voyais pas les choses venir comme ça mais au moins, maintenant, elle sait._

J: Et elle a l'air ravie, et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a réellement entendu. Je savais que c'était une connerie de venir ici.

_J: Tu es à côté de la plaque. Ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu as dis sur elle qui l'a perturbée. _

J: Je ne suis pas près d'aller la voir pour le savoir. Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

_J: Sinon quoi?_

J: J'hésiterai pas à te casser la figure.

_J: Bah voyons._

J: Je vais voir le général, et tu viens avec moi.

_J: Et si je refuse? (croisant les bras)._

J: Je ne te lâcherai pas.

_J: Après toi ! (lui tenant la porte)_

J: Trop sympa …

/

Jack tournait en rond dans la base, devant des soldats « habitués » par son attitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de rejouer la scène du Mess dans sa tête. Puis le général qui voulait juste lui faire signer quelques papiers. Il était énervé. Son crétin de double qui lui posait des questions qu'il n'aurait jamais osé se poser à lui-même. Aucun moyen de se planquer, aucun moyen d'éviter. Et Carter qui rentre pile poil où il se dévoile, sa fuite … Sam …

Il pensa d'un coup à son double, qu'il avait laisser filer après avoir été vu Hammond. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses pas aussi. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre Jack parle de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée, surtout pas avec elle, ça ne le regardait pas. Il arriva devant les quartiers de Sam et remarqua de suite que la lumière y était encore allumée.

J: Merde …

Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Sam lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer sans rien dire.

Jack remarqua de suite que son double n'était pas là.

S: Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez.

J: Comment savez vous que …

S: Pas le même regard.

J: D'accord. Vous ne vous asseyez pas?

S: Je ne peux pas. Je suis restée allongée jusqu'à 2 heures du matin puis j'ai commencé à tourner en rond.

J: Il faut qu'on parle.

S: Je crois aussi.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur face à lui et commença à se frotter le poignet. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé avant, pas comme ça, pour quelque chose qui visiblement les a toujours dépassé. Jack prit sur lui et commença:

J: Qu'est ce que vous avez entendu?

S: Alors hum … pas tout, très certainement.

J: Carter …

S: Monsieur?

Il la vit se crisper.

J: Ok, Sam. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

S: Tout … Jack. Pourquoi l'armée, pourquoi vous avez une aussi mauvaise image de vous et …

J: C'est une longue histoire.

S: J'ai toute la nuit.

J: La nuit ne suffira pas …

S: Deux nuits?

J: Sam …

S: Je ne peux pas vous forcer.

J: Je ne suis pas prêt.

S: Prêt pour?

J: Donner une raison à mes propos … j'étais en colère, il … il m'avait poussé à bout et je …

S: Laissez tomber. Je ne vous demande en rien d'assumer quoi que ce soit. J'ouvre une fenêtre et vous fermer une porte. Comment vous atteindre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu?

J: (se levant) Je sais que vous ne me demandez rien. Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder en face, répondre à vos questions … Vous voyez bien que je suis incapable de vous offrir ce que vous méritez.

S: De quoi parlez-vous, je ne suis plus?

J: (s'approchant d'elle) vous êtes la femme la plus brillante, la plus sublime que j'ai eu à rencontrer. (leurs regards se croisèrent) Vous êtes aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et je mourrais pour vous. Mais je crois que vous m'avez entendu. Je lutte pour ne pas vous embrasser, vous toucher depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai tout raté Sam. (il s'approcha encore un plus) ma vie est un échec alors que la tienne est une réussite. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être heureuse.

S: Jack … (elle se décolla du mur et se mit face à lui, posant sa main sur son visage) j'ai aussi raté ma vie, tu me surestimes. Je suis seule, depuis toujours. Ma mère est partie trop tôt, mon père était tantôt absent, tantôt hyper-protecteur, je n'ai quasiment jamais tenu une relation amoureuse et ne voit jamais mes amis. Je suis entrée à l'armée pour contrarier mon père. J'ai plutôt bien réussi mon coup puisqu'il ne me parle plus et même mon frère ne prend plus mes appels depuis. La base est devenue ma maison et je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres. Je rentre juste pour éviter que mes plantes ne décèdent et que ma moto ne rouille sur place.

J: (souriant) Tu as une moto?

S: Oui. J'ai aussi mes parts d'ombre comme tu as les tiennes. Maintenant que tu le sais, rien ne t'oblige à rester.

Elle retira sa main, baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, juste quelques instants. Elle les ré-ouvrit et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, souriant.

J: Je ne suis pas David Coperfield, pouf, je disparais, ça ne fonctionne pas pour moi. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Elle lui sourit en retour, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Il finit par combler l'espace qui séparait leur deux corps pour enfin l'étreindre.

J: (chuchotant à son oreille) Tu n'es plus seule Sam, tu n'es plus seule.

(Note de l'auteur – Je sais, je suis cruelle de vous laisser là. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment besoin de plus pour cette histoire. Néanmoins, libre à vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite, les reviews sont de toute manière, les bienvenues).


End file.
